


Implications

by angelofwinchesters (xsista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Discussion and Reconciliation, First Kiss, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsista/pseuds/angelofwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas reveals that he's going to slam the gates to Heaven. </p><p>That's not all he reveals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications

“Heaven, Hell—we’re gonna shut it all down.”

“Wait, Heaven? Cas we’re slamming the gates to Hell, not—”

“I know you’re not.” Cas snapped. “I am.”

Dean gaped at him. “You’re slamming the gates to _Heaven_!? Why!?”

“So that my kind cannot harm yours anymore. I am trying to prevent the fighting from spilling over into this world.”

“They’re _still_ fighting?”

“Dean, they never stopped.”

“Oh.” Dean looked cowed. “So. You’re goin’ through some trials too, then?”

“Yes. I have already completed the first two.”

“Which were?”

“The extermination of the last living Nephilim and the condemnation of an unworthy soul from Heaven.”

“Nephilim?”

“The child of a Daughter of Man and a Son of God. My kind consider them abominations.”

“Wait.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you saying there are human-angel babies walking around?”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh. Huh. Is that even allowed?”

“Copulation between angels and humans? No. It is strictly forbidden.”

“Oh.” Dean’s face fell. “Oh. That...sucks.”

“It is, however, technically allowed between fallen angels and humans.”

“Yeah, well. That doesn’t help—” Dean cut himself off, scowling, before clearing his throat. “Who’s the soul you condemned to Hell?”

“Ken Lay.” Cas smiled slightly. “Raphael would be furious. That was his favorite Heaven.”

“Stickin’ it to the man, still? Atta boy, Cas.” Dean smirked in return. “So what’s the third trial?”

“The sacrifice of an angel’s Grace.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Whose Grace are you sacrificing?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Mine.”

“ _Yours!?_ ” Dean choked out. “But—what’s going to happen to _you_!?”

“I will be left on Earth when the rest of my kind are vanquished back to Heaven.” Cas frowned. “I thought you would be happy about this, Dean. You asked me to stay. This is how I can stay. Granted, I will be mortal, but I thought...I thought perhaps I might still be welcome.”

“I—” Dean swallowed thickly. “Cas, of course, _of course_ you’ll be welcome. God, how can you even _think_ I—we wouldn’t want you around?”

Cas face lit up with an uncharacteristically bright smile. “Thank you, Dean. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Yeah, well.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “You—you let me know if you need anything and keep me updated, alright? And come straight to us when this is all over. And for the love of God, Cas, _answer my goddamn prayers._ ”

“I can do that.”

“Good.” Dean nodded. “Okay, good. You do that. I’m gonna—” Dean turned to go, gesturing vaguely over at where Sam was leaning against the car.

“Dean.” Cas called after him. “You know that after these trials are over, I will be a fallen angel.”

Dean glanced back. “Yeah, Cas. I get that.”

“Do you?” Cas quirked an eyebrow. “Do you understand _all_ of the implications that entails?”

“ _Yes,_ Cas. I—” Dean trailed off, eyes widening. “You—Cas, are you...are you implying what I think you are?”

“What do you _think_ I’m implying?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, and then he was stalking back to Cas, hand reaching to pull the back of Cas’s head forward, crushing their lips together. Cas let out a muffled sound of amusement, bringing his own hands up to cup Dean’s face tenderly, deepening the kiss. Dean clutched at the collar of Cas’s coat, pressing closer and tilting his head for a better angle. Behind them, Sam let out a whoop of approval. Cas pulled back with a chuckle, smile widening as Dean turned around to flip Sam off.

“Fuck you, Sam! We were having a _moment_!”

“About fucking time!”

“Yes, it is.” Cas smirked.

“The _second_ these trials are over, you _call_ me.” Dean ordered, pointing a finger at Cas. “And you sure as hell better deliver on those fucking implications.”

“I plan to.” Cas grinned.

Dean beamed back. “That’s what I like to hear.”


End file.
